


Water Stress

by SweetGumdrop



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGumdrop/pseuds/SweetGumdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 'Slade Time' was all he asked for. Was that too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Stress

**Water Stress**

* * *

 

  * PLEXIGLAS Windows? Check.
  * Steel Bars Across Windows? Check.
  * Steel Door Behind Wooden Door? Check.
  * Alarm System? Check.
  * Lasers? Check
  * Robots (In Case Of Emergency Break-in (By Idiotic Red)) ‘Kill On SIGHT’. Check.



 

Slade dropped his clipboard on his desk as he finished taking all the precautionary measures. He checked his emails, his cell, then the security monitors before he sighed. A smirk curling his lips.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
No one would disturb this evening he had to himself.  
  
No one.  
  
Sauntering to his master bathroom he untied his robe and let it fall to his feet as he moved. Sliding the glass door out of his way, his nose was assaulted by the sweet scent of honey and lavender.  
  
Ahh…  
  
Passing by the counter, he paused to scroll through his music before selecting a classical jazz album. The speakers around the room chimed to life before filtering the calming music.  
  
Rolling his shoulders he, somewhat daintily, poked the foamy blue bubbles with his big toe. It was perfect, just the right temperature to soak his tired bones in for hours and hours.  
  
Slowly he sank down into the water before he ripped away his eye-patch and tossed it away. Reaching behind him he pressed the button to start the Jacuzzi and as the bubbles started foaming again he sank down even deeper, the water touching his bottom lip.  
  
A Jacuzzi and a bubble bath with dyed blue bubbles. Pink was so overrated. This! This was heaven!  
  
He was just beginning to relax when he felt the bubbles in a… curious place. Pulling and swirling around his limp dick. His eye widened slightly at that and he wondered if maybe the machine’s bubbles were out of control but… he hadn’t had that kind of stimulation in months. He’d been thinking to call Sydney, an acquaintance of his, when his bath was done but if the bath itself was going to take care of the problem… then why worry?  
  
He sighed contentedly, slipping further into the bath, feeling the pressure on his half hard dick increase. It was almost as if the tub knew exactly what to do! He groaned lowly, feeling his vocal cords rumble with the action.  
  
“You like that don’t you?” A voice purred.  
  
“Red!” he snarled his foot shoot out in a powerful kick but only water splashed against him. He hastily stood, grabbing the waiting towel from the rack and hastily wrapping it around his midsection. He took a quick look around the room before he marched around his entire apartment. Checking the cameras as he went but, there was no one, no trace of any movement outside his domain. He grabbed a gun from his desk while passing.  
  
He made his way back his bathroom, furious scowl plastered on his face. He had heard someone dammit!  
  
He stood at the entrance glaring at his tub. His dick had deflated long ago and his mind was racing with the possibilities that he was going crazy. His assistant could do that to a man in a few hours. Maybe he really was too old for his work?  
  
The soft jazz in the air only fueled his rage so with quick steps he jammed the button to make it stop. “And here I thought we were both having fun,” that same voice purred again. Slowly turning to the side, he spotted the boy?  
  
At least it looked like a boy… he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t any human he had seen before.  
  
The skin was a pale blue and if Slade wasn’t mistaken he could say that there were rows of scales where his cheeks should be. His eyes were very large too, the pupil very small and the sclera a bright blue. The nose was small though, almost nonexistent and the lips were extremely thin. The hands holding the edge of the tub had web like skin hanging from the webbed fingers that had no nail bed. Under the mop of inky black hair Slade couldn’t see ears… so maybe it had non?  
  
“Didn’t you know it was rude to stare,” it spoke, the voice wasn’t a purr anymore, more like a song that had Slade’s mind blanking for a few minutes.  
  
He blinked several times before he cocked the gun he had been walking with earlier. He aimed it straight for the thing and wasn’t surprise when it didn’t even bat an eyelash. Slade blinked again, which it apparently didn’t have.   
  
The scientist part of his brain itched to capture it and experiment while the paranoid part wanted to blow it to bits for interrupting his alone time.  
  
“How did you get in here?” He spoke lowly, calculating the possibilities of capturing it alive.  
  
“You’re very handsome,” the purr was back. Cocking his arm on the side of the bathe he dropped his chin on the back of his hand. “Come play with me,” it sung. Slade glared at it. “Put down your gun,” it said slowly and Slade found himself complying without even a second thought. He panicked slightly before pulling the trigger.  
  
The thing’s eyes widened comically before it dove into the tub, making a much bigger splash than was possibly, effectively blocking his vision. “I can’t wait to see you again Handsome!” He called as Slade ran up to the tub, weapon loaded and aimed, but the tub was completely empty. Water and creature alike.  
  
He lowered the gun before he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Not even an afternoon I can get to myself huh?” He grumbled checking the bath one last time before turning away.  
  
●  
  
Red inched around the corner to spot Slade’s hulking form hunched over a table. He inched ever so closer being as quiet as his sneakers would allow. “Hey~ Boss,” he sang, walking around the table to stand in front of the older man. “Whatcha doin’?” He asked slowly, cocking his head to the side, his hair flopping over.  
  
“I told you Red,” the man murmured. Not bothering to look up, “I need to focus on these findings,” he dismissed, shuffling to the side, his lab coat shuffling with him as he scrolled the internet.  
  
“Ahh~” Red sighed, “the boy from your bathroom,” he nodded, swaying his hair from side to side. He sucked in a breath. “I found some persons you might wanna interview. They say the saw a young man at the beach playing with their kid,” Predictably, he immediately got Slade’s full attention before he leveled the young man with a sharp glare. Red backed up immediately, holding up his hand in surrender.  
  
“Don’t play with me Red. I told you what I saw,” he said dangerously low.  
  
“I’m telling you the truth man! Although they said this one had lighter red hair and pink scale things on the cheeks!” He poked his own cheeks in demonstrating. Slade furrowed his brows before he sighed. Running a hand through his much too long hair he sat down heavily on his chair.  
  
“Alright Red, tell me what you heard,” and so Red launched into full details about what the parents saw. Including the size of the ‘male’s’ penis to his well toned abs to his long flowing red hair. And multiple times about its behind.  
  
“I mean! They were saying it was pert but I bet it was supple! All that salt water has to be good for something!” Red’s fingers were wiggling and poking and prodding and squeezing the air and it was upsetting Slade’s already empty stomach.  
  
“We’ll check it out tomorrow.” Red watched solemnly as the man left, trying to contain his grin, the corner of his lips quirking.  
  
“Oh we’ll check it out alright~” he sang to himself before he bounded down the hall with a skip and a spring in his steps.  
  
●  
  
“Red Richards,” the man in question cringed at the mention of his full name, a plastic dolphin falling from his grasp. “What. The hell. Is this?” He seethed his furious glare pinning the young man to the spot. Red chewed his lip.  
  
“I know what you’re gonna say!” He exclaimed jumping back a few feet feeling the warm sand sink between his toes. He nibbled on his lip again as he saw Slade’s fingers twitching, no doubt itching to strangle poor innocent redheads. “But I don’t think Bathtub Boy is just gonna show up if you look and leave! You gotta put cha feet in the water and wiggle your toes!” he winced as the older man cracked his knuckles. “Or! Or you can just sit and glare the waves into submission!”  
  
“You didn’t get a report did you,” Slade’s voice was suspiciously blank and Red took a second to think how badly his answer would get him killed but then changed his mind.  
  
“No. I didn’t get a report,” he straightened up then, staring the taller man straight in the eye, “but you’ve been in that lab, holed up for weeks, I’m worried!”  
  
“So you take me to the beach?”  
  
“I may have wanted a vacation but! It’s for the good of the team! Think about my sunburn!” He threw his hands up in the air as he crumpled to his knees. Slade rolled his grey eye at the boy’s antics before he snatched up the dolphin and walked towards the waves.  
  
“Might as well!” He threw over his shoulder. Red grinned in triumph.  
  
“As you can see!” Red called from behind him, “I reserved the whole beach for us! No one’s gonna interrupt you! You can have some, I dunno,” he shrugged, “’Slade time’,” he wiggled his hands and head grinning broadly at the man’s back.  
  
Tossing the dolphin behind him Slade smirked when he heard the smack and the ‘oomph’ that followed. Tearing off his shirt and shorts, left in his trunks, his stomped his way into the water before he dove down.  
  
Some ‘Slade time’ was what he needed. Then he’d get back to his research about the strange- ‘I just can never get a break can I?’ he pursed his lips.  
  
There, swimming just a few feet from him, was the boy he had seen in his bathtub. Apart from his upper body, which Slade already knew, his legs looked longer, almost like a diving flipper and there were no identifiable toes. His entire body seemed to be covered by the strange mesh web substance too. He shook his head before he swam upwards. No doubt the boy followed suit.  
  
“Well hello there Handsome~” the boy purred just after he broke the surface. Slade ran a slow hand over his face before he shook his head. He really just couldn’t get a break.  
  
“Go away,” he hoped.  
  
“Why? I thought we had a memorable time the last time!” Slade stared at him, all pout and large blue eyes.  
  
“What gave- why?” he was honestly at a lost for words.  
  
“Because,” and that song was back, wriggling into his head and turning his thoughts into a jumbled mess, “I’ve seen what I want,” the boy slowly ran his surprisingly smooth palms up the man’s chest before he wound his arm around his neck, “and now I want to take it,” he grinned and suddenly Slade couldn’t breath; he couldn’t see either. There were bubbles everywhere and he felt the water tugging him in all directions, disorientating him. He couldn’t tell which direction he was being dragged either and then they stopped.  
  
The bubbles cleared and the boy’s smiling face came into view. Slade could feel the air hit his skin once again, the chill of air in a certain area letting him know he lost his trunks during the swim.

“Can you breath?” Robin asked. Slade took a deep breath before he narrowed his eyes. He could breath fine. The boy laughed sweetly and Slade found himself unable to think again. “Lay back~” the pretty voice commanded and Slade obeyed. “Now, be honest with your body and relax~ You know you want this don’t you?”  
  
Slade nodded. Feeling himself do it before he really thought about. He was laying back too, lying on something soft like a large pillow. “You’re so large,” the boy murmured, breaking his enticing spell. Slade shuddered as the boy ran his hand up the length of his cock.  
  
“Who are you?” he felt breathless. As though every nerve was on hyper-aware. He could feel everything.  
  
“My name’s Robin. I’m a Siren,” the boy smiled charmingly and again his head felt like cotton. “Don’t worry Handsome, I’ll take good care of you~” Robin purred again smiling coyly.

"Where are we?"  
  
"A deserted island. Far, far away from the beach I took you," the boy was nuzzling his face into the fine hairs at the base of his cock, his feet splashing in the water behind him.   
  
"Why are we here?" Slade asked, full attention on the boy.   
  
"I thought that was obvious," he purred, crawling slowly up Slade’s body before he started grinding on him. "I want to have some fun Handsome," he grinned down at the man’s stony face.   
  
"My name is Slade and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into Boy," he smirked, watching the boy's eyes light up with glee.   
  
"Ooh~ I think you'll have to teach me, Slade~" a pink tongue flicked out at him making his lips curl in leer. Grabbing the boy’s arm he yanked him down, smashing their lips together in harsh needy kiss. “Oh I just love a man who knows how to take control,” the young man purred, wiggling his hips to get Slade hard cock between his ass cheeks.

“You have no idea,” Slade agreed flipping them over while he ran his hands down the smooth body and soft scales. He attacked the boy’s neck when he turned away but stopped at the excess of gills. “If I pound into your tight little ass, will I have to worry about scales chipping away at my dick?” Robin laughed lightly, wrapping his legs around the man’s back.

“Only if you satisfy me properly~” he was always purring, as if he couldn’t any other way. Slade scoffed at him before he hooked one arm under the thigh that held him and yanked it up, pulling the boy closer to him, dick flush against ass. “Running away are we?” Slade couldn’t believe he was trying to bait him.

He was having non of it.

With a grin almost predatory, he leered at the boy. “I hope you like it rough,” he purred too and was morbidly delighted when the grin slipped of the boy’s face like a dropped egg. He hooked his elbows behind the blue boy’s knees and dragged him closer as he lined up and without waiting for the go ahead he plunged in.

Robin’s howl was delicious. Smashing their lips together in a messy kiss while he set a brutal pace. The boy was clawing at his back and sending sand flying all while trying to ground himself so he could push back equally hard against this beast of a man.

Slade was relentless. The feel of the young man’s ass clenching and gripping him was so powerful he saw white spots dancing before his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Robin screams and yells for him, even as he pushed deeper inside. The sand sliding away beneath his feet with every powerful thrust and he was sure his hands would leave bruises on the boy’s lovely blue skin but all that could wait.

The man learned something new about his new found discovery; the creature made beautiful noises to different stimulations. For a moment Slade had slowed to a teasing pace, fast but gentle as he explored this new quirk. Robin made a strange clicking sound when Slade's fingers brushed his gills at the sides of his neck, and the clicking turned to a bit of an actual purr as Slade kissed down his chest. A while of playing, the Siren like an instrument, Robin made a rather impatient move, and Slade went back to pounding into the body beneath him. 

His play turned out to have pulled them both back from the edge just enough for the whole session to last just a bit longer. Slade pulled Robin up into his arms, letting the creature sink down on his cock with the sheer force of gravity. Robin yelled out in ecstasy as the man's staff drove deeper into his body. He helped the creature lift up a couple of time, enjoying as he fell back down each time. When Robin finally got the hang of riding him, clawing at the man's back, those strange eyes closed tight.  Water Splashing around the boy's thigh's with each drop.

Finally, Slade couldn't take it anymore, shoved boy back into the sand, pulling back to swing the creature's lithe leg over his head before he gripped his waist and pulling him closer before he resumed fucking him fast and hard. The boy having to dig the heel of his palms into the sand so Slade wouldn't grind him into the ground. Feeling himself reaching his peak, Slade bent over and sank his teeth into creatures brushing against his gills.

He felt Robin stiffen under him before he quickly brought him back up his arms. Wanting to watch the creature come. Robin’s back arch up far from his chest, his head digging into Slade's shoulder, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he orgasmed, spurts of green slim shooting from his dick and splattering against his glistening chest. Slade could feel before he could tell that the boy was at his peak, the creature’s ass clenching around his dick and forcing him to drill through to the contractions to reach his own peak, which was mind blowing. He lost his breath for a few minutes before he collapsed on the limp boy before rolling over his back.

He still couldn’t see and his mind was fuzzy, but he was fully sated. More sated than he had been in a long time which was why he was mildly disappointed that he couldn’t last any longer. When his eyes began to focus on the clear blue sky and the wisp of clouds over head he listened to the quiet wave rushing up on his feet. Robin was awfully quiet too. “Robin?” he questioned, reaching out a hand to pat where the boy would have been but his hand only smashed in water.

Bewildered, he looked over and there, the grove Robin’s body had was a pool of clear blue water. Rippling with the breeze. Bone tired as he was he pushed up on his elbows and glared at the puddle. “Robin,” he said more sternly. There was no answer. He could only watch as the puddle drained into the ocean. He blinked at the wet spot in the sand. “Wonderful,” he grumbled flopping on his back. “Now how I am I supposed to get back?” he glared up at the calm sky. “I can never get a break can I?” he sighed, shrugging before deciding to take a nap. He could figure it out later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for an event on a Facebook group of mine. It was a summer event hence the summer theme. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :)
> 
> SG~


End file.
